


Stay With Me

by Grayhound808



Category: Borispavlikovsky, theodoredecker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayhound808/pseuds/Grayhound808
Summary: What if Boris went with Theo to New York? What if Boris told Theo about stealing the painting? What would both their lives look like now?
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	1. "Please, Boris.."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic so I most likely wont be any good at it).  
> So basically this story starts just when Theo is leaving to go to New York, and is babbling random stuff to Boris. DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE GOLDFINCH. Donna Tart is LITERALLY the best and I love her work. Hope you enjoy! X❤

I was still babbling when Boris said "Potter." Before I could answer him, he put both hands on my face and kissed me on the mouth. And while I stood blinking-it was over almost before i knew what had happened-he picked up Popper under the forelegs and kissed him to, in mid-air, smack on the tip of his nose.

Then he handed him to me. "Your cars over there," he said, giving him one last ruffle on the head. And-sure enough-when I turned, a town car was creeping up the other side of the street, surveying the addresses.

We stood looking at each other-me breathing hard-completely stunned. I begged, one last time. "Please, Boris." I knew him well enough to know that if you asked him something at the exact right moment, in the right way, that he would do anything.

"Fuck it." He muttered.

Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed my bag and carried it to the car-now right besides us, and got in the seat, looking straight in front of him.

The sound of the car horn pulled me from my transfixed state, as I rushed into the car, closing the door behind me. I could feel Boris's presence besides me, but in some ways it still didn't feel real. None of this does-my dad, running away, the kiss...

"Where to?" The driver-who I only just noticed now-asked.

"I need to go home. Grab some clothes and shit." Even though Boris wasn't facing me, I knew he wasn't talking to the driver. I nodded, giving my permission, and he gave out his address . As the car started driving down the street, I turned to look at Boris. He still had his eyes focused on the seat in front of him and seemed to be deep in thought. I couldn't guess what, but it was a strange sight to behold. Boris was never the type to think, let alone be lost in it.

It only hit me then how lonely I would be without him. I'd have Popper, but honestly, who else? My dad's dead-so is my mum. My grandparents, who I haven't thought about in almost 4 years, don't want me. Pippas in some fancy-ass school. The Barbours I suppose are there for me in some ways. And that brings me to Hobie. One of the only places I've ever felt truly at home since my mother died.

I hear Boris mutter something under his breath, most likely directed at Popper. I can't say I'm thrilled at the idea of Pochiek coming with us to wherever the hell we decide to go, but honestly, what other choice do we have?

Recognizing the area we were entering, I rubbed my eyes, and prepared to face whatever Boris wanted to tell me. I could tell he'd made up his mind on something, I just wasn't sure what, and wasn't sure if i wanted to find out. As the car came to a sudden holt-no good review for you- I thought, I heard the door being opened on the other side of me and opted to do the same. 

"What are you doing, Potter?" I was outside now and turned to face Boris, only to find that he was already by his front door, which, to be honest, wasn't that far away. 

"I'm coming to help." Wow, my voice sounded awful. Clearing my throat, I added, "obviously." He shrugged, and opened the door, which was no doubt unlocked. I followed him inside, and headed up the stairs, and straight to his room.

I found him leaning over his bed, facing away from me, packing a small bag he'd occasionally bring to school, full of t-shirts, trousers and so on. I took a seat on the bed and looked around. This would be the last time I would ever be in here, and I knew that. I wasn't upset or anything, but it was just strange to think that we'd never watch a movie here ever again.

"Potter," He pulled his hand through his hair and sayed, "where are we going?" I sighed.

"Honestly, the only place I can think of is going to Hobies."

"The man with the antique shop?" I nodded my head, to which Boris did the same. He'd started to walk to his wardrobe, when he suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

"Theo, there's something I have to tell you," My name sounded strange and foreign coming from his mouth, especially with his accent as he pronounced it T-eo. I knew there was something wrong because he used my real name instead of calling me Potter. 

"What do you have to tell me?" I had to admit, he definatly had my attention.

"Potter, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I just," he paused and sighed, "I just did it."

"What are you-?"

"The painting," I stood there and stared at him, paralyzed in place. 

"How the hell do you know about that!?"

"You showed it to me." He replied.

"Bullshit!" There is no way I would have...

"You are blackout drunk, Potter. We were high and drunk out of our minds. You told me that you had something to show me and next thing I know, you pull out a package from under your fucking bed, and show it to me!"

He was flailing his arms around, proving his point, while I just sat there staring at him.

"wh...what does this have to do with you apologizing?" 

I didn't want my suspicions to be right. I wanted him to just tell me 'never mind, Potter! Made it all up!' But of course, that was never going to happen. He just stood looking at me for what felt like hours, and spoke.

"I took it."


	2. Dam it, I'm in love with my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Boris went with Theo to New York? What if Boris told Theo about stealing the painting? What would both their lives look like now?

I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it. I took it.

I don't remember me standing up, but I was now stood besides the bed, staring at him.

"Theo, I am so, so sorry. I don't know why I did it. Actually thats a lie, but.."

"Why?" I interrupted, my voice coming out faint. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I promise not to lie to you anymore, so I will tell you the truth. I saw how much you loved it and i," he paused, "and I wanted you to feel that way about me instead." Boris's face hung low, and black, greasy curls hung free over his eyes. 

"So you took it over jealousy?" Honestly, I didn't know what I expected him to say, but this definitely wasn't it. I was at a loss for words. 

He nodded but before I could respond, he turned around and pulled something out of his wardrobe. He pulled it out of his wardrobe. The painting was still wrapped in newspapers, but had obviously been opened.

He didn't say anything, only handed it to me, leaving me with a million questions that he would have to answer.

"What...what's in mine, then?" I asked.

"An old physics book. It was there in the right place at the right time. It also seemed about the right width and weight so I swapped them." He seemed ashamed, as his voice came through dull and lifeless, which is very unlike Boris. He stepped closer and grabbed my free hand.

"Извини любовь," he murdered in a soft voice that had saved me from nightmares on numerous occasions. I didn't understand what he said, but in a way I did. I knew that he was sorry, and will most likely apologize every day, if I let him. 

I only noticed now how close our faces were, and a strange feeling crossed over me. A feeling that caused me to lean in. Boris looked up and down my face and closed the gap between us by placing his lips on top of mine. His lips were chapped, but warm. I could feel the paintings sharp edges cutting into my skin, but I didn't care. All I could think of was Boris, and all I would ever think of is Boris. The kiss send shivers down my spine and caused butterflies to explode in my stomach. It was the best feeling ever.

Boris was the first to pull away, but then immediately placed his forehead against mine. 

"Мне кажется я влюбляюсь." He muttered. His breath was hot against my face, and all I wanted to do was press my lips against his once more.

"Hmm?" I felt dazed and light headed so I didn't really want to form a full word right now. Before he could answer, the taxis horn sounded from outside, telling us to get in or he'd most likely drive off.

"Tell you later." He said, and grabbed the painting, putting it in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Come on, ptichka. We can talk on the bus." He grabbed my hand, carrying pochiek in the other,downstairs and out the door. Hand in hand, we got in the car and asked the man to take us to the nearest bus station, which just happened to be 2 hours away. Won't be missing this fucking shithole any time soon, I thought. This place has held some great memories, I'll give it that, but it's held equally as many bad. 

Popper spent the 2 hours sleeping on my lap, as did Boris. He had his head  
resting on my shoulder and our hands entwined, where as I just sat there. I had to admit, I was tired as fuck, but my mind was to busy trying to comprehend all the new information of the day. That's not true. It wasn't new information, it was just something that I always managed to justify. Like looking at Boris a few seconds too long, or wanting to be with him in ways which I shouldn't. I'd always either blame it on alcohol or drugs. But now I'm sober, and am feeling things that have nothing to do with vodka, I don't know what to think. 

Ever since katoko entered Boris's life, I've realized how much I need him. Him and his touch. He was always there through all the dark shit to comfort me, and I don't know. Maybe that made me feel things for him. 

We've kissed, twice in the last few hours, but this is Boris. Kissing means nothing to him but means everything to me. They meant something to him, though. I could tell from the way he kissed me back, or the urgency of his lips against mine.

The more I thought about kissing him, the more I wanted to...

Oh shit. I thought, I've fallen in love with my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sorry I didn't make Theo SUPER mad at Boris, I just couldn't help adding some fluff in there! Also, hope you enjoyed. New chapter coming soon..... xxxxxx❤
> 
> translations:  
> Извини любовь - sorry love  
> Мне кажется я влюбляюсь - I think im falling in love  
> ptichka - birdie
> 
> Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think and leave a kudos. Would mean a lot. X
> 
> Also, who else finds it fun to copy the words and paste them into google translate? No, just me. Ok 😂❤ xx


	3. I wish I could freeze this moment, and live in it forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Boris went with Theo to New York? What if Boris told Theo about stealing the painting? What would both their lives look like now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Sorry this took quite long to post...technical difficulties. Hope you enjoy! X

We were pulling up to the bus stop car park now, which was, predictably, extremely empty.   
Boris was asleep, his head leaning on my shoulder, and popper was peacefully lying on his lap. 

What was that quote? I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever. I remember Boris reading out his favorite lines from the hunger games, which shocked me that he'd even read it, and that quote just came up. I remember me telling him, 

"Wow that's some deep shit," to which he just replied,

"Well, pull your buckles up, because there's load more."

"The expression is buckle up, dipshit." He'd just shrugged, and carried on reading. That was the last thing I remember from that night, before we got totally shit faced. 

Fuck. He's right, I am a black out drunk.

"Usually am, Potter." I must have said that out loud. "Took you long enough to realize though." He paused. "What's going on in that прекрасный head of yours?" 

"To be honest, quite a lot." I answered yawning. "Just trying to figure some things out." I could feel Boris stiffen besides me at this. I needed to tell him sooner or later, and I figure that I should just get it over with.

"Boris, I..." 

"Holy fucking shit Potter. What the fuck happened to you?" He said, looking up and tracing the bags under my eyes with his fingers. The touch sent shivers down my spin, in a very distracting way... 

"I didn't sleep."

"At all? Potter, your going to be like... what do you call it? Ha, zombie!" He laughed at his really not very funny joke, that I've got to admit was not very original. How did I fall in love with this fucked up asshole again? This very cute fucked up asshole... Jesus, what the fuck is happening to me?

"Ok kids. Time for you too go." The car driver said. To be honest, it had forgotten he was even there.  
\---------------------------------------‐‐---‐-----------------------------------

As it turns out, not many people like to travel on the bus in the early hours of the morning. Let me rephrase, there were only three people on the bus, including me and Boris. 

"Dibs on the window seat!" He said, pushing me out of the way slightly. Before I could even respond, he'd jumped down on it like everyone in the world wanted to sit there. He'd closed his eyes, holding the bag that contained pochiek close to him. I stared at him. In that moment, he created the illusion that everything was fine. That we werent just running into an unknown future.It was just what made Boris...Boris.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer." He said, eyes still closed. I could feel my cheeks burning but rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see me. He patted the seat next to him and frowned, " sit, it's cold by myself." 

Without hesitation, I sat myself down next to him, distanced at first. Boris clearly didn't like this so he rested his head on my shoulder and jointed our hands together.

"You know, your kinda missing out the whole point of the window seat by doing this." I told him even though I didn't want him to move an inch.

"I am rebel, Potter. Should know this by now." He had his face tucked into my neck, so his voice was mumbled and tickled my neck when he spoke. 

I don't know how long we sat like this, minutes, seconds, hours.

I had thought of something. Something strange but important I wanted to know.

"Boris. Are you awake?" I nudged him.

"Am now." His accent was thick, as it ussually is when he wakes up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Do you remember... when we were leaving your house, and you said something to me, in Russian? You told me that youd tell me what it meant later." He hummed, as if trying to take in the information.

"Yes, I remember." He had now turned to face me, his eyes boring into mine.

"I'm pretty sure it's later." I stopped as Boris had made me loose my train of thought.

The bus driver announced the next stop and of course, it was ours. Thanks a lot universe. The bus came to a halt, to which I took as my que to stand up. Boris touched my hand, and looked into my eyes.

"I promise I'll tell you outside." I nodded, and started to walk down the busses isle, Boris following close behind.

"So, time for answers." I said once we were outside.

"To busy here, somewhere more private. Very homophobic country".

\-----------------------------------

He led me to a dark alleyway, most likely hiding murderers in its dark shadows. I looked at him, waiting for him to start talking, explaining. The sun was starting to rise, so I could just about make out his face, that seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

He cleared his throat. 

"I said, Мне кажется я влюбляюсь. It means... it means I think im falling in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, finished this quite late at night.   
> Translation:  
> прекрасный beautiful
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Means a lot! Thanks for reading!!!!! Xxx


	4. God, I love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Boris went with Theo to New York? What if Boris told Theo about stealing the painting? What would both their lives look like now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!!! XXX❤❤❤❤  
> Sorry this chapter was quite short!!! Xxxxx

I think im falling in love." WHAT THE FUCK. This is crazy. He can't mean it in that way, could he...

"I'm in love with you Theo." 

My name sounded like T-eo with his accent. I stood there shocked, staring at him. I wanted to tell him I felt the same way but I couldn't find the right words. It must have given him the wrong idea as he started to look panicked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..."

"I love you too" I interrupted. It felt good to finnaly say it, I had to admit. His eyes turned soft and a wave of relieve fled over his face.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"That's one of the dumbest things you've ever said." He looked at me, no joking registering on his face. 

"Seriously." I answered, my voice strong to let him know I was serious.

"Say it again," he stepped closer, now leaning over me. Fuck, why did he have to be so tall?

"Say what again?" I said, smiling knowingly at him. He lifted an eyebrow up at me as if to say, Fucking idiot. "I love you, Borya." 

He leaned in, to which out lips crashed together. When we pulled away, Boris said  
seductively,

"Borya huh? That's new." We stood staring at each other for a while, in comfortable silence.

"Shit, the bus." I said, jumping out of his arms, as much as I didn't want to.

"Shit," he replied, "we've most likely missed it Potter."

"Look at your phone, dumbass." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, while murdering,

"you know you love me" I laughed at that, to which he smiled. "Fuck," Boris pulled his hand through his hair while stood, scrolling through his phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Katoko. She's been texting me none stop for past hour. Threatening to break up with me. Hah!" 

"Bitch." I murmured. He smiled,

"Jealous Potter?" Smirking, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Seriously though, what are you going to do?" He shrugged.

"Break up with her, I guess." Surprisingly, he didn't look sad.

"You don't mind?" 

"Psh, Potter. I only dated her to make you jealous... and it seems like it worked." 

Holy shit, I thought. I am dumb. 

He laughed, " you really are blind potter." I stared at him, the way his eyes creased when he laughed, how he looked so care free.

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked.

"Is there a hotel nearby?"

"We don't have any money, dipshit." Smirking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of money.

"Holy fuck! How did you get that?" 

He shrugged, "Stole it before we left." Picking up his backpack, he added, "So are we just going to stand around all day?" 

God, I thought. I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally happy!!! About to find out what Hobbie thinks of Boris...❤❤❤  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Love ya xxxx


	5. Whats Stranger Things?

Turns out there are a lot of hotels in wherever the hell we are. The only downside is that they are all extremely expensive. ("who the fuck would pay 100 dollars a night?") Boris had rightfully said. We had counted up the money that he took and, as it turns out, was a shit tone. Just under $10,000 to be exact, so we could in fact happily afford the hotels. 

"Boris, for fucks sake, just pick one!" 

"My money, Potter. My rules." We were walking in front of one of the said hotels, Boris leading me somewhere he didn't even know. 

"I have picked!" He came to a sudden halt, causing me to crash into the back of him. 

"Jesus, Boris. Don't fucking do that."

"You have bad eyesight. Was clearly going to stop," he clearly was not. "i choose here!" He extended his long and malnourished arm to point at the place to our right.

"Why didn't you say that earlier, dip shit? Could have saved us like ten minutes of walking." He shrugged. 

"Didn't know if they'd except little dog. And now, i know." he was right. There was a sign stuck to the window saying 'pets are welcome for an additional fee'

"How much is it?" 

"How the fuck should i know, Potter? Only way is to go in and find out." 

So that's what we did. It wasn't actually that expensive. Well, saying that, it was over $150 dollars, but at least now we didn't have to try and smuggle popper in and out.

The hotel room was stunning. Boris being Boris, obviously wanted the most expensive room, which i have to admit, am not mad at. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, which created beautiful shadows across the room. In the middle of the floor laid a luxury couch, with cup holders on each side. It was facing an enormous flat screen TV, which, upon entering, Boris ran straight too. Behind that was a gigantic and very high bed, with a canopy across the top, which i then went to first.

"Holy fuck! Have you been to a place like this before?" I asked a distracted Boris, who was to busy playing with the TV to answer. The bed was extremely high, and i don't know how to get on it without embarrassing my self. I'm never going to live this down, I thought knowing just who I'm dating. Dating? Is that what we are?

"Potter, come look at this!" I snapped out of my train of thought and then of course, obliged.

"It's fucking enormous! How on earth did they even get it in the room?" He was not lying. The TV must have been 120 inches, minimum.

"Wow, that's crazy!" 

We must have spent hours playing with it as, by the time we stopped, it was dark out. We were scrolling through Netflix when we came across a show that nor me or Boris had heard off. 

"What's Stranger Things?" He asked me. i shrugged in a very Boris like way and replied.

"How should i know? Do you want to put it on?" We were cuddling on the sofa together, sharing a bag of pop corn i had ordered from room service with popper by our side.

"Yeah, sounds strange though.. ha!" 

We binged it and finished season one and got half way through the second before I started to fall asleep, only to be awakened again by Boris flicking a finger at my head.

"Potter, i love you, but how the fuck could you be fall asleep? I sit here literally unable to look away when i hear you snoring. I might have to break up with you for that alone.." I rubbed my eyes.

"Wait, break up with me? Are we dating?" I looked up at him, the bags under his eyes becoming extremely visible from this light. 

"Sorry, i just assumed... do you want too?" 

"Yes!" i said a bit to enthusiastically. "I mean, yeah. Whatever." Boris laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. 

"So,what was the last thing you remember?" He asked as i snuggled back into him.

"Um, the scene where Eleven came back to the house to see Mike but there was like a million people inside."

"Oh my god, Potter. You missed a lot. Okay so, since them Mikes been trying to find El on his talky thing, i don't like him, he's to perfect, and meanwhile, Wills..."

He spent half an hour explaining everything that i missed and after he was done, i felt like i could pass out.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"Um," i started to get up so i could face him, "I think Dustins cool. He basically saved everyone in season one and... i think mike looks exactly like you."

"Psh, do not see it." He laughed again and i just stared at him, mesmerised. I've been doing that a lot recently.

"I love you." i said. 

"Ya lyublyu tebya bol'she, ptichka" He turned to me, his eyes filled with adoration as i climbed onto his lap and kissed him hungrily. 

"I think we might have to take a break from Stranger Things," I said as his mouth found its way to my neck.

"Yes... i...agree." he said in between each kiss, reaching for the remote to turn it off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

That night was one that i will cherish forever, I thought. There was only one downside... 

(We had made our way to the bed, unable to keep our hands to our selves. Boris was whispering some Russian non sense to me as we bashed into the side of the bed. 

"Shit" I whispered. 

"What is it, moya lyubov'? I haven't even started yet." He looked up at me, his eyes full of lust. I must look the same to him as he smirked.

"It's just...the bed." He looked behind me and burst out laughing. 

"Shut the fuck up. I knew you'd do this." He continued laughing and i couldn't help but join in.

"You're so short you can't even get on a bed!" He said once he'd calmed down slightly. 

"Fuck you!" I laughed, "why on earth did they make it like this?" He had tears in his eyes now and looked so care free in front of me. 

The next thing i knew, Boris picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped.

"Get me down!" He laughed.

"As you wish." He dropped me on the bed and jumped up after me. 

"You mother fucker! I'll kill you..." Before i could finish, his lips were on mine and, in that moment, i forgot everything).

\-----------------------------------------------

In bed, I looked at my sleeping boyfriend. Boyfriend! Holy shit, this doesn't feel real! 

Boris had his arms rapped around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck. I felt content, laying in the arms of who I believe is my soulmate. 

"Hmm, morning, Potter." He smiled, and reached his head up to look at me. 

"How'd you know i was awake?" I asked.

"i could hear you thinking," he paused, "but they were different types of thoughts, you know?" I turned around so i was facing him. 

"Good or Bad different?" He thought about this for a second.

"Good. You felt...whats the phrase? At ease." 

How does he know me this well? I looked at him lovingly and leaned in to kiss him. When we pulled away, I asked,

"So, you like Stranger Things then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! What did people think of the Stranger Things cameo? Let me know in the comments, I love to read them! For people who haven't watched Stranger Things, 
> 
> 1\. you need to add that to your to do list.  
> 2\. probably had no idea why i wrote about it. :)
> 
> translations -  
> Ya lyublyu tebya bol'she, ptichka - i love you more, birdie
> 
> moya lyubov - my love
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Love ya xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> There are more parts but I'll only post them if people start reading this! Sorry xx


End file.
